Postcards
A.S.A.P.")]] Postcards were cards that could always be sent to other players, and bought for 10 coins each, in the Postcard Catalog. The categories for postcards are invitations and encouragements. Some postcards were related to Club Penguin's theme for the month. Other invitations include the Pizza Parlor, the Coffee Shop, the Dance Club, the Snow Forts, the Ice Rink, Sled Racing, the Ski Lodge, Mancala, Cove, and Find Four. New postcards came out at least every two months. When Penguin Mail was introduced, players could save their mail inside a "mailbox" and received it even when they were offline. List of Postcards Trivia *Postcards were first released on May 19, 2006.Time to Party! *It was impossible to retrieve a postcard if it was deleted. *The Get Better Soon postcard was removed since some penguins kept on spamming each other in an insulting manner, and as penguins do not get sick, as it is only a game. *Before the Penguin Mail had opened, the envelope button was a buddy request and the rectangle smiley face button was a postcard. *Puffles were able to send postcards to you if they were hungry or had run away, but it is uncertain how they did it. *The Club Penguin Team was able to automatically send you postcards of important events. *Starting from May 1, 2009, penguins were able to receive a 'check' monthly by being a Secret Agent or a Tour Guide. They would have 250 coins automatically added to their accounts. This was stacked up, so if you were a secret agent and tour guide, you would get 500 coins, 250 for each for job combined. *It was impossible to get more than 92 postcards. If you got 93, the latest postcard would be deleted and you would still have 92. *Postcards were used to help express opinions during the 2009 Color Vote. *Only four postcards had free items in them: the Penguin Mail postcard, the Happy Christmas postcard, the Happy Holidays postcard from 2010, and the Happy Holidays postcard from 2011. The You're awesome! postcard, which was never released, was also in the same format as the previous four and intended to contain coins. *The 'penguin name' aspect of postcards was in text format rather than being part of the picture due to it being a variable. *Penguins who were not Secret Agents could still join the Elite Penguin Force by receiving a special postcard from an EPF agent. *Non-Members could only have up to 50 postcards, however Club Penguin can add more. *In the SWF files of the postcards, the name of what penguin sent the postcard is replaced by either "penguin888888888", "TEST NAME 123" or "undefined". *In the SWF file of the postcard which says " _____ wants to play Treasure Hunt with you ", the name is strangely replaced by "àáâãäåæçèéêëìíîïÿþýüûúùøöõôóòñðÀÁÂÃÄÅÆÇÈÉÊËÌÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÕÖÙÚÛÜÝ". *When your joke got published in the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic would send you a postcard so that you can know that your joke has been published. Glitches *There was a glitch where sometimes the name of the postcards were sent by the name "sys" or "undefined". Gallery PostcardCoffee.png|The Coffee Shop postcard postcard5.png|The Pizza Parlor postcard postcard12.png|The Welcome to Club Penguin postcard postcard14.png|The Beach postcard postcard15.png|The Best Friends for Life! postcard postcard16.png|The Ice Rink postcard Postcard17.png|The Cool Igloo postcard Get Better Soon.png|The Get Better Soon postcard You Are A Published Penguin Postcard.PNG|The You're a Published Penguin postcard Happy Birthday postcard 2006.png|The Happy Birthday postcard References Category:Features